kaiketsuzubatfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Hayakawa
"Zubat! I'm on the scene! Zubat! I solve the case! The people call me the wandering hero: The Magnificent Zubat!" --The Magnificent Zubat (played by toku veteran Hiroshi Miyauchi) is the main character of The Magnificent Zubat; a traveling private detective who also fights crime as the superhero, The Magnificent Zubat. Appearance Ken Hayakawa is 179 cm (5 ft 10in) and wears a cowboy inspired outfit as he travels Japan. For the majority of the series, he's seen wearing black leather pants, vest, and jacket over top a red shirt and white neckerchief. Later in the series, his outfit inexplicably changes, instead of a black vest and pants, to a white vest and pants, though he keeps the black jacket. He is always seen wearing a black leather cowboy hat and carrying a white guitar. Biography Past At age 4, Ken Hayakawa was abandoned by his mother, Chiyo Tsuruma. What happened to his father is unknown, but it is clear that he was not involved in Ken's life. Before she left him, Ken is shown to be a happy child who dearly loved his mother. His greatest memory of her is walking at her side and the two of them smiling. Even after having been abandoned, Ken firmly believed that she was "the kindest mother in the world" (Episode 21). At some point in his youth, Ken met and befriended Gorou Asuka. They became quite close throughout the years, though Ken was unaware of Gorou's family life until he was 26 years old. Before the start of the show, he'd already started making a living as a wandering private detective. Before the Journey for Revenge Ken is first introduced by shooting Hell Dragon's Hired Hand Lankirk's gun out of his hand before the gunslinger could shoot Gorou Asuka through the heart. While still unseen, he begins to laugh, taunting Hell Dragon's gang members. Ken further taunts Lankirk by telling him he's only the second best gunslinger in all of Japan, with Ken being the best. Infuriated, Lankirk challenges Hayakawa to a contest to prove who is better. Lankirk sets up the match, in which they would both shoot at a rabbit that is holding two flowers in its mouth. Whoever shot their flower would win the match. In the end, neither flower was hit by the correct shooter and the rabbit survived. Lankirk expresses that no one won the match, but Ken corrects him saying that he won. Ken reveals he had aimed his bullets to hit Lankirks, shattering them and taking them off their course. Osamu Terada, a young boy, confirmed to Lankirk the truth behind Ken's statement, by gathering the shattered remains of his bullets. Lankirk could only withdraw from the scene in his loss. After the incident, Ken and Gorou reunited with each other and boarded the bus upon which Midori Asuka and her students were riding that day before being attacked by Hell Dragon and his gang. It wasn't long into the bus ride that Ken heard the ticking of a time bomb and silenced everyone to confirm his suspicions. He and Gorou then rushed to get everyone off the bus. Ken was about to get back onto the vehicle to drive it a safe distance away, but was stopped by Gorou punching him in the gut. Out of concern for Gorou, Ken latched himself onto the bus, trying to get him to stop, but was unable to hold on for long. The bus exploded and Gorou was severely injured in the process. At the hospital, Ken, along with Midori and Osamu, greet Gorou as he awakens, covered in bandages. It's not long after that the hospital erupts into chaos. Both Ken and Gorou leave the room to find Shingou Toujou, a police officer and friend to Ken, telling them the situation: that the hospital will be bombed if the Mayor didn't give Hell Dragon 3 billion Yen by 1:00pm. However, the time limit had expired and the hospital was attacked. Both Ken and Gorou began rushing to get people out of the hospital. At the same time, Ken spotted Hell Dragon leaving through a door in the hospital and was about to chase after him. It was in that moment that he heard gun shots and turned to see Gorou be shot multiple times from an unknown source. Rushing to Gorou's side as he fell, a distraught Ken encouraged Gorou to hang on to life. Gorou, in his dying moments, promised that he would recover from his wounds and they would fight together against the ones who performed the terrorist attack on the hospital. He died just seconds later in Ken's arms, with Ken calling out his name. Finishing the Zubat Suit and Zubacar After the funeral for Gorou, Midori reveals to Ken that she blames him for her brother's death. Despite this, she hands Ken Gorou's guitar, saying she can't even bring herself to look at it anymore. Hurt by her accusation, Ken doesn't look at her as he takes the guitar and leaves. He then vows to find Gorou's murderer no matter at what cost. To do this, he goes to Gorou's secret laboratory in which Gorou was developing a suit and other equipment for space exploration. Ken works day and night to finish it to the best of his abilities. Once ready, he deemed the Zubat suit and Zubacar as finished and again promises Gorou that he will use these tools to find the killer. The Journey Begins After defeating the Hell Dragon gang and discovering that Hell Dragon and Lankirk were not the ones who shot and killed Gorou. Encountering a Doppelgänger to be added Finding his Mother to be added The Journey Ends to be added OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Zubat (who created another Zubat suit) made a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider, Kikaider 01 and Inazuman to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Kamen Rider OOO: OOZ Ken made a cameo in Eiji Hino's dream. Personality to be added Skills One of Ken's most notable qualities is his wide array of skills. In each episode, he encounters a mercenary hired by Dakker, who believes themselves to be the best in Japan at their specialty. However, Ken proceeds to prove himself better. Skills displayed by Ken over the course of the series include: Note: episodes in which they are made apparent are found within brackets *Piloting airplanes (including the Zubacar in flight mode) opening-32 *Gunslinging 1 *Hand-to-hand combat 1-32 *Welding 1 *Engineering 1 *Use of the Whip 1-32 *Guitar playing 1-32 *The art of drawing a sword 2 *Knife throwing 3 *Kung fu 4 *Billiards 5 *Tomahawk-throwing 6 *Strength and Endurance 7 *Use of the canesword (blindfolded) 8 *Fishing 9 *Trumpet playing (as well as use of a modified dart-shooting trumpet) 10 *Golfing 11 *Use of the boomerang 12 *Use of a bamboo-flute crossbow 13 *Carpentry 14 *Spinning tops 15 *Rolling dice 16 *Throwing table knives and forks 17 *American football 18 *Use of the chain-sickle 19 *Chinese Martial Art Ba Gua Zhang 20 *Throwing plates 21 *Boxing 22 *Sleight-of-hand 23 *Throwing yarrow sticks 24 *Dual Wield Fencing 25 *Throwing scalpels 26 *Archery 27 *Darts 28 *Tennis 29 *Spears 30 *Machine Gun 31-32 Zubat While the Zubat Suit is active (signified by its faceplate being closed), Ken, as Zubat, gains increased strength and agility. He is able to use his whip to deflect bullets, grab objects and people, or simply attack. Arsenal *Zubat Suit *Whip *Zubat Car Relationships Allies ** - In ***Kikaider Brothers ****Jiro/Kikaider ****Ichiro/Kikaider 01 ***Goro Watari/Inazuman Enemies * - In ** *** Behind the scenes Recognition Zubat is featured as #75 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *In some early illustration, Zubat is a white colored hero instead of red. *His design is similar to that of a Sentai hero. *It also is meant to be referencing the known western masked hero, Zorro. *"Zubat" is alternatively romanized as "Zvatt". Appearances Category:Characters